militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2012 Montreal shooting
On the night of September 4, 2012, the Parti Québécois won the Quebec general election, with a minority government. Party leader Pauline Marois was partway through her victory speech to her supporters, gathered at the Métropolis in downtown Montreal, when a masked man approached the building and opened fire with a semi-automatic rifle, killing one stage technician and injuring another. The man then attempted to set fire to the building with a Molotov cocktail,Suspect in PQ shooting acted alone: Cops. The Londoner, September 5, 2012. Retrieved September 11, 2012. but was quickly tackled and apprehended by Montreal police, in a nearby alley. The Sûreté du Québec announced that the shooting would be investigated as a potential attempted assassination on Marois, the then-premier-designate.‘The anglos are waking up’: Pauline Marois possible target of Quebec election gunman. National Post, September 5, 2012. Retrieved September 12, 2012. Details A heavyset man wearing a blue bathrobe and black balaclava approached the back door of the Métropolis theatre with a 9mm Luger P08 semiautomatic pistolShooting suspect Richard Henry Bain arraigned on 16 charges, including first-degree murder. Montreal Gazette, September 6, 2012. Retrieved September 11, 2012. and a Česká Zbrojovka-858 semiautomatic rifle.427 Quebecers own semi-automatic rifle linked to election-night shooting. Global News, September 7, 2012. Retrieved September 11, 2012.Montreal shooting suspect in police custody at Euronews; published September 5, 2012; retrieved September 5, 2012PQ shooting suspect faces charges including murder, arson. The Observer, September 6, 2012. Retrieved September 11, 2012. Initial eyewitness reports claimed the rifle was an AK-47 assault rifle, which is similar in appearance to the semiautomatic CZ-858. The man opened fire, killing Denis Blanchette, a 48-year-old male stage technician. His 27-year-old colleague, Dave Courage, was critically wounded. Marois was whisked away from the stage without harm by her bodyguards, and the suspect was apprehended and arrested, shortly after he had started a fire at the back entrance of the building. Several families living in the area had to be evacuated out of their homes due to the fire, which was quickly doused.Gunman targets Quebec premier at victory speech at CNN, by Holly Yan and Michael Pearson; published September 5, 2012; retrieved September 5, 2012Fatal Shooting At Quebec Separatist’s Victory Speech, at TIME, by Judith Welikala; published September 5, 2012; retrieved September 5, 2012 , site of the attack]] Suspect The suspect is Richard Henry Bain, 62, from La Conception, Laurentides, Quebec.Suspected PQ rally gunman ID'd as Mont Tremblant man at CBC.ca, by CBC News; published September 5, 2012; retrieved September 5, 2012Police identify Richard Henry Bain as a suspect in Parti Quebecois victory rally shooting at Yahoo! News; by Yahoo! Canada News; published September 5, 2012; retrieved September 5, 2012 Police searched Bain's vehicle and found a 9mm Beretta pistol, a .357 Magnum revolver, a .22-calibre semi-automatic rifle, and more lighter fluid and gas canisters that could have been used for the fire. Bain is facing 16 charges, including one first-degree murder and three of attempted murder; the remnant charges are related to arson and weapons violations. In several of the multiple court hearings, Bain claimed that Jesus Christ is his lawyer, but despite losing his legal aid lawyer, he is currently looking for a new lawyer as well as reading up on the criminal code to represent himself. The next hearing will be on March 12.Accused in fatal Quebec election night shooting faces 16 charges at CBC.ca; by CBC News; published September 6, 2012; retrieved September 6, 2012Election-night shooting suspect wants to defend himself at The Montreal Gazette; published February 20, 2013. Official reaction Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper stated that he was 'shocked and saddened' by the shooting, and that "such violence has no place in Canada".Fatal shooting at Pauline Marois Quebec victory speech at The Guardian; by Isabeau Doucet; published September 5, 2012; retrieved September 5, 2012 At a party caucus meeting in St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador, New Democratic Party Leader Thomas Mulcair issued the following statement: "Our first thoughts are with the victims and their families and those that were close to them. We're going to continue to let the police do their work before commenting any further on these tragic events." On September 6, it was reported that Denis Blanchette would be given a civic funeral. The funeral was held on September 10, with Marois and former premier Bernard Landry among the dignitaries in attendance.Hundreds attend PQ rally shooting victim's funeral. CBC News, September 10, 2012. Retrieved September 11, 2012. Équipe Spectra also organized a benefit concert in memory of Blanchette, with funds to support Blanchette's four-year-old daughter. References Category:Crime in Montreal Category:Deaths by firearm in Quebec Category:Murder in 2012 Category:Arson in Canada Category:Murder in Canada Category:2012 in Quebec